movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Chloe
''Chloe & Gretchen ''is a twisted comedy friendship movie release for 2021. Summary Two girls? Two pets? What's the difference? Plot Chloe was a shy little girl and Gretchen was a smart little girl. They were best friends. Until, they saw CatDog destroying the different Winnie the Pooh look-alike characters. They were surprised. They said, “WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!” CatDog heard something while Chloe took CatDog’s two belts off. Chloe was putting the belt on Cat, while Gretchen was putting the belt on Dog. CatDog couldn’t see anything but Chloe and Gretchen. CatDog was surprised and very happy to see them. The adventure starts in the woods. Cat says, “Let’s split up. Dog, you and Gretchen go that way. Chloe and I will go this way.” Dog says, “Good idea, Cat.” And they’re off! Cat was setting up the tent. Then, Cat was feeding Chloe with a lot of water from the lake. Cat made Chloe’s tummy big and bloated because it was a perfect shape. Dog was setting up the tent. Then, Dog was feeding Gretchen with a baby bottle. Gretchen was crying. But Dog was patting her on the back and he made her burp. Gretchen just kiss Dog on the cheek. Until, the different Winnie the Pooh look-alike characters were back. It’s time for CatDog to get rid of the bad guys. But how? Chloe and Gretchen will help CatDog. CatDog agreed. CatDog was making Chloe’s tummy and Gretchen’s tummy humongous and full of water and drew scary faces on the two girls’ tummies. And now, CatDog showed the different Winnie the Pooh look-alike characters that the monsters are here. The different Winnie the Pooh look-alike characters are screaming horribly and ran away. And now, the adventure was over. CatDog put Chloe and Gretchen in CatDog’s house because CatDog was so worried that Chloe and Gretchen were crying so loud that they were upset about being an orphans. CatDog let Chloe and Gretchen stay with them forever. Now, Chloe and Gretchen were so happy to hang out with CatDog forever. The Characters In The Movie Chloe2.png|Chloe Gretchen 2.png|Gretchen CatDog.jpg|CatDog Norbert Foster Beaver.png|Norbert Foster Daggett Doofus Beaver.png|Daggett Doofus Rodney (Squirrel Boy).png|Rodney Skipper and Warren (Camp Lazlo).png|Skipper and Warren Etno Polino (dog).png|Etno (Dog) Candy Caramella (cat).png|Candy (Cat) Gorgious Klatoo (hamster).png|Gorgious (Hamster) Bud Budiovitch (rabbit).png|Bud (Rabbit) Stereo Monovici (goat).png|Stereo (Goat) Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny Lola Bunny.png|Lola Bunny Zoey the Reindeer.png|Zoey Gordon Quid.png|Gordon Quid Waffle G. Aliquis.png|Waffle Mr. Blik.png|Mr. Blik Hovis.png|Hovis Gary The Snail.png|Gary The Snail Spunky.png|Spunky Barry Bear.png|Barry Bear Wolffe D. Wolf.png|Wolffe D. Wolf Washington and Sam.png|Washington and Sam Uncle Grandpa.png|Uncle Grandpa Mr. Gus.png|Mr. Gus Pizza Steve.png|Pizza Steve George Liquor.png|George Liquor Jasper (Big House Blues).png|Jasper Mr. Horse.png|Mr. Horse Talking Tom.png|Talking Tom Talking Angela.png|Talking Angela Talking Ginger.png|Talking Ginger Talking Ben.png|Talking Ben Talking Hank.png|Talking Hank Sylvester.png|Sylvester J. Pussycat Sylvester J. Pussycat Jr..png|Sylvester J. Pussycat Jr. Rachel Bighead.png|Rachel Bighead Don Oggy.png|Don Oggy (Oggy Cat Look-Alike) Pooh, Piglet and Tigger Look-A-Likes.png|Winnie the Pooh Look-Alike (Ted), Piglet Look-Alike (Pinky), & Tigger Look-Alike (Mr. Tiger) Masonthetrex 090.JPG Masontheleopard 158.JPG Casts * Jodie Resther as Chloe * Melissa Altro as Gretchen, Chip, & Dale * Nathan Lane as Cat (replacing Jim Cummings respectively) * Jason Marsden as Dog (replacing Tom Kenny respectively) * Nick Bakay as Norbert Foster * Richard Steven Horvitz as Daggett Doofus & Rodney * Maurice LaMarche as Etno (Dog) & Hovis * Charlie Adler as Candy (Cat) * Danny Mann as Gorgious (Hamster) * Jeff Bennett as Bud (Rabbit) & Stereo (Goat) * Daniel Trippett as Zoey * Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny * Rob Paulsen as Gordon Quid * Kevin McDonald as Waffle * Wayne Knight as Mr. Blik * Doug Lawrence as Skipper & Talking Hank * Tom Kenny as Warren & Gary * Carlos Alazraqui as Spunky * John Garry as Barry Bear * Wally Wingert as Wolffe D. Wolf * David Coburn as Washington The Fox * Matthew Géczy as Sam The Wild Boar * Peter Browngardt as Uncle Grandpa * Kevin Michael Richardson as Mr. Gus * Adam DeVine as Pizza Steve * Colin Hanks as Talking Tom * Lisa Schwartz as Talking Angela * Maria Bamford as Talking Ginger * James Adomian as Talking Ben * Bill Farmer as Sylvester J. Pussycat, Yogi Bear, & Bugs Bunny * Bob Bergen as Sylvester J. Pussycat Jr. * Joe Murray as Rachel Bighead * Billy West as George Liquor, Mr. Horse, & Don Oggy, an Evil Version Of Oggy From Oggy and The Cockroaches. * Seth Green as Jasper * Cree Summer as Winnie the Pooh Look-Alike * Anndi McAfee as Piglet Look-Alike * Olivia Hack as Tigger Look-Alike * Fred Newman as Monster Tummies & Additional Animal Voices * Wayne Allwine (archive record) as Mickey Mouse * Luba Goy as Donald Duck * Additional Voices: Fred Newman, Jim Carrey, Rob Paulsen, Phil LaMarr, Justin Shenkarow, & Charlie Adler Music Composer * Jim Lang Songs/Soundtracks * She Wolf (Shakira) * We Will Rock You (Queen) * Wake Me Up (Avicii) * Send Me On My Way (Rusted Root) * The Lion Sleeps Tonight (Tokens) * Just Dance (Lady Gaga) * Our Last Summer (A*Teens) Trailer Trailer begins with the Crossover Films Co., Ltd. logo Narrator: Nobody knows when these guys are villians. Winnie the Pook Look-Alike: Get that CatDog. Narrator: Nobody knows when these guys are heroes. Cat: Let's get those stupid ol' dumb bears, Dog. Dog: Right behind ya, Cat. Narrator: But somebody knows about CatDog. Chloe & Gretchen: WHEEEEEEEEEEE! Dog: Cat, look out! Cat: AAAAAHHHHHHH! Film's logo appears on the screen. Narrator: Chloe & Gretchen. Coming September 2021 Category:2021 films Category:September 2021 Releases Category:CatDog Category:Girls Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Movies Category:Crossover Films Co., Ltd. Category:Crossover Movies. Category:Teams Category:Adventure